


House Of Memories Short Story

by Danti_Forever



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, House of Memories - Panic! at the Disco (Song), Songfic - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Love, M/M, Memories, Sappy Ending, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danti_Forever/pseuds/Danti_Forever
Summary: *PLEASE GO READ HOUSE OF MEMORIES BEFORE THIS OUR IT WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE*Anti is lazing around and listing to music when a song comes on that reminds him of his past and poor Dark walks in on a crying Anti.
Relationships: Danti, Darkipier and Antisepticeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	House Of Memories Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> *ONCE AGAIN, GO READ HOUSE OF MEMORIES FIRST! OR IT WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE TO WHY ANTI IS CRYING*

Anti was laying on the couch, his eyes closed as he listened to music. Dark was outside doing work and Sam was in his first year of school. They had applied to adopt another child and their paperwork was currently being examined, He stretched and shifted on the couch then stopped when he heard the next song come on. House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco. 

'If you’re a lover, then you should know  
The lonely moments just get lonelier  
The longer you’re in love  
Than if you were alone  
Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo'

Anti covered his mouth as memories flooded his mind from when he and Dark had broken up. He had spent so long crying, so much therapy, many nights sleeping on his friend’s couch, sleepless nights. The pain was still very real, he didn’t think he would ever get over what happened. He’d been so lonely, so hurt. His memories had turned into daydreams that had driven him absolutely crazy. He swallowed hard as tears pooled in his eyes. 

'I don’t want to be afraid  
The deeper that I go  
It takes my breath away  
Soft hearts electric souls  
Heart to heart and eyes to eyes  
Is this taboo?

Baby we build this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it till you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories'

Anti felt the first tear slide down his face. He had hoped that Dark thought of him, that Dark would see him wherever he looked because Anti saw Dark everywhere. He would go to a store, or to a fast food joint and he would be flooded with memories of when he and Dark had gone or he’d see something Dark would like. Dark had always pegged his thoughts and to never have him there hurt so deeply. He wiped the tear away but another fell in it’s place as he remembered the pain he went through. 

'I think of you from time to time  
More than I thought I would  
You were just to kind  
And I was too young to know  
That’s all that really matters  
I was a fool'

Anti whimpered as more tears fell down his face. Dark had never left his mind. He would be cooking or cleaning or getting ready and Dark would surface in his thoughts. The memories of Dark had nearly been his undoing so many times. The man he loved, was nearly the reason he died so many times. 

'Baby we build this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it til you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories 

Those thoughts of past lovers  
They’ll always haunt me  
I wish I could believe  
You’d never wrong me  
Then you will remember  
Me in the same way  
As I remember you'

Anti sat up as more tears fell from his face. He’d never forget that pain of Dark kicking him out, never forget that pain of being hurt by the man who owned his heart. Dark had hurt him worse than anyone else ever had but he still loved him and he had forgiven Dark for everything. He wouldn’t hold it against Dark, he was just trying to protect him, even if it had hurt more than anything. He wiped the tears away again and sniffed and when he opened his eyes, he saw Dark come in through the door and a smile graced his lips. He loved that man, and he always wood. He took his headphones out and cranked up the sound on his phone then looked at Dark as Dark looked at him. 

'Baby we build this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it til you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  


Baby we build this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it til you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories' 

He watched as Dark blinked and frowned softly. He gave Dark a soft smile and stood up and walked to him, wrapping his arms around Dark’s waist. He leaned into Dark’s touch when he wiped the tears off his face.  
“You know I never wanted to hurt you.” Dark said softly and Anti smiled and nodded before leaning up and gently kissing Dark’s lips. He knew without a donut that Dark wouldn’t cause him harm. They had been through hell together and had fought their demons. They were stronger now than they were back then, even if it took so much pain to get them here. He smiled against Dark’s lips and pulled back a little to look up at him, he had Dark’s face and ran his fingers over Dark’s cheeks and forehead.  
“I know you’d never willingly hurt me. I know that and you know that I know, but we both also know that I’ll never forget the pain of being forced out by you. I’ll never fully forget what happened, I’ll never stop thinking about it. You were always on my mind, always driving me crazy. I could be doing something as simple as cleaning and I’d remember how we’d do it together and it would bring on a new wave of pain. That pain will always haunt me, but if I had to go through it again, I would if it meant a happily ever after with you. Yes it hurt, but that pain led me here, with you as my husband, my mate, for the rest of our lives. We have a child and hopefully a second on the way. Life now is better than it ever was, so never doubt that I will do anything for you, I’ll go through whatever I have to if it leads me back here with you.” Anti said, his voice firm yet sweet as he kissed Dark softly, holding him close. He smiled when he felt Dark’s arms around him and sunk into Dark’s embrace, where he’d always want to be. Nothing would ever be better than this, nothing could ever replace this. Dark was his life, his family and everything he could ever wish for.


End file.
